Super & CM: Through the looking Glass
by dragonfire53511
Summary: This is a crossover story between Criminal Minds and Supernatural. With the idea what if some supernatural creature was maiming citizens of a small town in a way that the FBI views as a Unsubs in a Killing spree. An then add Dean and Sam to the mix ...


Author: C.Ramsey

Crossover: Criminal Minds / Supernatural

Title: Through the looking Glass

Prolog:

A man dressed like a reject to dog the bounty hunter; was running through the woods like he saw a ghost his head was lacerated badly by something or someone. This seemed to be the very thing the man was running from as the sound of breaking branches could be heard from behind him. An it would be apparent if anyone was their they would've seen that this man was too afraid of whatever it was to look back at it. As he fasten his pace down the path he thought was the way he came but in the darkness of the night around him. He truly would not have any idea if he was right until he got to where he was going.

As the man heard the stream ahead of him he got ready to try to jump over the guile it flowed through. But as soon as his feet left the ground the man felt a sharp tug on his right arm before flying backwards into the darkness of the woods. His body did what looked like a multiple summersault through the darkness crashing into the rocks and trees causing more and more damage to the man.

As the man came to rest in small patch of long grass; With blood bubbles coming from his mouth as he convulsed on the ground in spasm of pain ripping throughout his body. The sound of whatever did this to him could be heard getting closer. But the man was no longer in any shape to do anything and even if he could it was quiet possible he no longer knew he was in danger until whatever had done this to him plunge something into his midsection causing him to let out a short lived scream that probably could be heard for a few miles helped along with the cold night time wind.

Chapter 1: Bloody Dawn

The next morning the local sheriff got a call from one of his deputies when two joggers came upon the remains of what looked to be some kind of animal that had butchered by someone; While they were out on their morning run. But when they got a closer look they saw the tore clothing and signs the remains were human so they ran to the sheriff office and reported what they had found to the deputy that was still on duty from the night before.

After taking their statement the deputy called the sheriff and told him what he had just heard he then told the jogger to remain at the office until he and sheriff got back. Because he was sure the sheriff would have more questions to ask once the investigation on this latest body was confirmed by them.

As the deputy pulled in with his stations jeep he caught sight of his sheriff walking the perimeters of the scene. As the deputy got out the Sheriff shouted out to him not to forget the camera to take the scene photos. Once the deputy got the camera the sheriff watched him take photos as two young men drove up in a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. As the two men got out of it the sheriff look up at them as they walked down towards him.

"Howdy Sheriff; My partner and I were told by your female deputy at your office we were told where to find you." The sheriff looks the two men over then said. "An who are you two ?" The older of the two then spoke "Well we our U.S Marshal…. My name is Agent Sipowicz and my partner Agent Fancy. We here on assignment from our headquarter to locate a possible witness" Taking out a photo from inside his jacket and showed the Sheriff who took it and looked it over then said before handing the picture back. "Could I please see some credentials?" To which both of the men produced the proper badges as well as ids. The sheriff then said "Well it appears you two just found your man or whats left of him."The sheriff lead the two men down to the sight of where the body was left to rest.

"Jesus; what a mess!" Said the older of the two to the sheriff "yeah, That kind of looks like the guy we were looking for. What on earth got a hold of him" The sheriff shrug slightly like a man who had lost hope before that person said. "Well we think it a wild animal but there has been evidence that our small town may be experience it first case of a serial killer that why after our last body we contacted the FBI to get their opinion and possible a profile if it is needed." The two men trade looks before the older of the two said. "That sounds like a very good idea but sense the person we were looking for seems to be in so many pieces. We will take a quick look around town to be sure that it him just in case this one not our guy but chance our it is."

So after exchange the necessary pleasantries the two young men started back towards their car leaving the sheriff and deputy to clean up the scene. Once they were out ear shot the younger of the two said " Dean is it smart to stick around if the local are calling in the FBI."Dean look at the youngman then said "Sam, We have a full on beasty craving up civilians and even hunters….If you didn't notice that was Jesse the man that we came to help as a favor for Bobby….Were staying and getting this thing because when it comes down to it the FBI our Civilians."Meanwhile in Quantico, Virginia the hanger of FBI as a thin man in a finely tailored suit as a younger woman in a suit enter the hanger and yelled "Whats going on Hotch"


End file.
